Spidey and The Avengers
by AgentAW
Summary: After The Battle of New York and The Lizard Incident, New York had finally recovered from the two disasters. Peter Parker was beginning to get a bit of normality back into his life but normality never stays when you're Spider-man! And SHIELD is looking for him! No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there! :) This is my first fanfic and it's safe to say I'm a little bit nervous. I love TASM and Avengers crossovers to death which is why I'm so frightened I'm going to embarrass myself. I enjoyed sitting down and writing this but my lack of self-confidence kind of prevented me from publishing for a bit. I have this crippling fear that it isn't good enough (even though I've looked over it about 500 times and can't find a way to improve it) so if you enjoy reading it leave a review, and fav and follow so that I know to continue publishing.**

**Heads up...I'm from the UK so some of the American things might be a bit off (for example: I have no idea if American schools have a registration class or if zebra crossings are called zebra crossings). Also there might be some spelling mistakes so if you find any...sorry about that.**

**Also this story has nothing to do with Iron Man 3, Captain America 2 or TASM 2 (Mostly because I haven't seen them yet) it might link into Thor 2 later but that is a big MIGHT!  
**

* * *

There was something about today that Peter just couldn't shake. His spidey senses had been _tingling_ slightly all day (well at least all morning). Peter quickly shot a glance behind him and saw nothing but the normal bustling commuters that you would expect from a New York City sidewalk at this time.

Peter looked back in the direction he was walking and chuckled slightly. He had done this about 5 times during his walk to school this morning and he was beginning to think he should skip school and head straight to the loony bin.

He had woken up that morning with the feeling that he about to be pounced on. Quickly jumping onto the ceiling before inspecting his small, confined, cluttered room. However there had been no intruder, no falling debris, no huge reptilian monster...clawing at him. Peter cringed at the memories popping into his brain as he turned round a corner.

It had been five months since all that but the event still reared its ugly head from time to time. The injury that Dr. Connors...The Lizard...had given him had healed quickly but the three long claw-like scares on Peter's chest still forced him to forge Aunt May's handwritten sick notes for Physical Ed.

Since then Peter had been on the streets almost every night. Perfecting his skills...as well as getting more injuries/scares to add to his ever growing collection. He had saved the city a few months back but in Peter's mind he'd still failed. Captain Stacy was dead and maybe if he had been just a little faster or stronger or... Peter rubbed the back of his neck as his spidey senses spiked again.

Since rudely waking him up, they had rumbled under the surface which was making him feel really paranoid. Making him jump (lucky not onto the ceiling) at Aunt May coming down the stairs. She had asked what had him so, on edge and Peter had given her the usual excuse of "bad night's sleep". From the look of the dark circles below her eyes it appeared she had barely slept herself. Money had started becoming more of a problem after Uncle Ben's passing and the whole Spider-man thing which can only be expected really. Now the two of them where surviving on only one income. Peter had offered to get a weekend job to take some of the pressure off his Aunt but she was strongly against it. Peter remembered what she had said when he insisted further.

_"You should be forcing on your education not wiping tables at some grubby cafe"._

Peter smiled thinking about her stubbornness that seemed to be genetically ingrained into their family (including himself, Of course). He had been disappointed at her decision but he was also kind of relieved. He was already sleeping only an average of four hours a night and weekends (especially Saturday) had become his only chance to get back some precious hours of rest...that and caught up on homework.

He stopped at a zebra crossing. Peter had walked out of the busier part of the City now, so there wasn't as much traffic...or commuters for that matter. His Spidey senses went off again. He looked around and thoughts of dangers entered his mind. _Is there about to be accident? Has someone stepped off the pavement? Is someone speeding?_ All these thoughts rushed through his head as he looked around puzzled. But there was nothing...again.

Peter cursed under his breath. "What the hell brain?!" The green man appeared and Peter crossed. His spidey senses were still bugging him (no pun intended).

It had done this a couple of times before. First time was on the day of this really big English exam but he had just guessed it was acting that way because of his nerves and it had gone before he had even finished the exam. The other time had been on his way home from school one day but that was probably because Flash and his buddies were chasing him. But today there was no exam and nobody following him. He knew that much from all the times he checked over his shoulder.

Peter felt his jeans pocket vibrate. The shock almost gave him a heart attack before he remembered that phones sometimes do that and it usual meant that someone wanted to contact him. He took the phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Peter?" Peter relaxed slightly at the sound of Gwen's voice. "...Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" Peter knew the answer to that question. His spidey senses were probably affecting his voice and making it sound...panicked.

Gwen paused slightly before continuing "Well maybe because there is ten minutes until school starts and you're not here". Peter froze, quickly looked down at his wrist. She wasn't kidding. It was 10 to 9am. Gwen spoke again. "You do remember what Miss Jason said yesterd..."

Peter hung up the phone and started running. He knew Gwen would probably kill him later but right now the thing that matter the most was getting to school. He slapped his hand to his fore head. No wonder his senses were going crazy they were probably telling him to hurry the hell up. What a day to leave the skateboard at home.

He was 15 minutes away if he used his _abilities_ and 40 if he didn't. If he was late again Miss Jason was almost definitely going to send him to Principal Hossack's office and he almost definitely didn't want to spend the first period being yelled at by that arrogant ball of lard.

Peter decided that if he used his "abilities" just a little bit and used some of the back alleys to his advantage he might just be able to get there within 15 minutes. 5 minutes late but Miss Jason was usually busy talking to other teachers for the first 5 minutes anyway so he could easily just sneak in.

Peter quickly ran down one of the back alleys and then another. He glanced at his watch. 8:55. He was almost there. He turned suddenly down another alley. His hip hurt slightly at the sudden movement. Gwen had sown the stab wound up perfectly on Monday night and it was just about healed but it still hurt slightly.

A few street and hidden alleys later and the Midtown science high building was in his sights. He slowed down his pace to something humanly possible and made his way to the front door, once inside he hurried to his classroom and opened the door.

Miss Jason stood in front of him. Frowning.

"Mister Parker are you aware of what time it is? She said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. They all looked up from their desks. Gwen (who looked amused and disappointed at the same time), Flash (who just looked downright scary), everyone was staring at him. It was at this point that Peter realized that he hadn't checked his watch in a while. He slowly looked at it. 9:04. Well at least he was earlier than he thought he would be.

"M...Miss I can explain, you see I...I..." He stuttered before being cut off.

"Good because you can go explain it to Principal Hossack" She pointed out the door.

"But I..." Peter tried to say.

"Go!" Miss Jason ordered sternly. One or two giggles echoed from the mostly silent class, drawing Peter's attention. He sighed and slowly turned out the room. The door closed and a mixture of laughter and whisper erupted from it.

Peter walked slowly down the corridor. His head down. He could help but feel sorry for himself. He knew that the Principal was not going to be pleased to see him for the third time this month. Twice now because of lateness and once because a teacher had found Flash trying to beat him to death. Bloody Flash. Peter was probably going to have to deal with him later judging by the way he was looking at him...and also by the fact that Flash tried to make him fall off his board yesterday and hurt both of them in the process.

He looked up to see that he was nearing the door labeled Main office. He moaned and gently (so as not to dent it and/or hurt himself) hit his head on a nearby locker. He could tell that today wasn't going to be good.

Suddenly his spidey senses went off again. Peter span round. The corridor was empty. He looked around confused. His senses just alerted him to something seriously dangerous but there was nothing. There was something about today that Pete just could not shake.

He walked into the main office and was surprised to see the principal's door was closed. He could see through the glass wall that he was there but he was talking to someone who was just out view. It was odd for someone to be called to his office this early but Peter just guessed that there wasn't exactly a right time to get in trouble. He went to go open it but the receptionist stopped him and waved him over to her desk. Peter walked over to her.

"Principal Hossack is in a very important meeting right now, can I help you?" She whispered.

"Oh ok...well...Um...I was sent up by Miss Jason for being late so..." Peter said pointing his thumb toward the door he had just came through and smiled slightly.

She sighed with a small smile on her face. "Only this once Mister Parker" she said as she wrote something on a pink piece of paper. She passed it to Peter.

"Thank you" He whispered before walking speedily out of the room. He grinned as he started walking back to his classroom. Maybe today won't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

Dr. Bruce Banner sat in the lab wondering what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to move into Stark Tower as rock music thumped through the entire room. Tony wasn't even on the same floor as him and yet he was still managing to get on his nerves. He was a nice enough (if not slightly self-obsessed) host and housemate, and when they got down to science he was actually pleasant to be around. Bruce just wished he would be just a little less self-centered. The music stopped and Bruce sighed in relief. Maybe he could now finish the research project he had been working on all week.

Then the music started again. Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This project was going to have to wait. Bruce stood up calmly, pushed his chair in and headed for the elevator. "What floor would you like Master Banner?" JARVIS asked politely.

"102" Bruce said loudly as he put his hands over his ears. The doors closed. The only thought going through his head was a simple question._ How does Tony still have eardrums?_ The elevator moved upwards and away from the noise. Bruce let his hands fall to his sides and breathed deeply. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Bruce walked into what Tony called the family room but Bruce and Steve preferred to refer to it as the Main room. There was a large kitchen, dining table, sitting area and bar on this level.

Tony didn't do things by halves. After the Battle of New York as the media had called it, Tony had Stark Tower almost completely rebuilt. Which surprisingly only took 4 months of work. It was now 30 floors taller than it had been previously and Tony had given a floor to each member of the team. Even though Thor was still in Asgard, and Natasha and Clint had spent most of their time at the SHIELD Helicarrier. They had visited once or twice to inspect the improvements (and their floors) but had been called to duty both times. Bruce moved further into the room and spotted Cap sitting on the large black curved sofa reading the paper.

"What on earth is Tony doing down there?" Cap asked with slight discomfort in his voice. His super hearing could on occasion be more of a curse than a gift.

"Working on his suits I think" Bruce said as he looked at the elevator and back. "How was your run?"

"Ok" Steve said as his glaze fell back to his paper. "I left the science section on the table"

"Thanks" Bruce said rubbing his hands together as he headed over to the table to grab it and returned to sit on a seat opposite to the one Cap was on. They sat in silence as both concentrated on what they were reading. Cap had returned to New York about 4 months ago after having spent a similar amount of time travelling America looking for old friends. Tony had insisted that he stay at the tower and seeing as Steve had no real job...he couldn't exactly refuse.

Although Bruce was betting that Steve was now wishing he had. The elevator pinged open and out walked Pepper, holding a stack of paper in one arm. She walked toward the two quiet readers who looked up at her.

"Do you know where Tony is? He isn't picking up his phone?" She looked determined and a bit annoyed.

"I'm not surprised." Steve said raising his eyebrows "Didn't you hear the music on your way up?"

"Yes but JARVIS should have told him I was trying to contact him" She said putting the stack of paper on the dining table.

"Sorry to interrupt..." JARVIS said. "But I fear Master Stark could not hear over his music when I tried to inform him of said information". Pepper sighed deeply and then walked back to the sitting area.

"JARVIS cut off his music and play sound 514 from the Stark Tech Database. When he stops working inform him that I'm home and I want a word with him." She said calmly with a devious smile as she kicked off her two inch heels and sat in an armchair.

"Right away" JARVIS replied

The two men looked at each other and then back at her. "Do we want to know?" Bruce asked. At that moment the elevator opened and Tony stepped out rubbing his hands with an oil covered cloth.

"Seriously..." Tony said with an unimpressed look on his face as he stared at Pepper. "With everything that happened in the past few months and you choose that" Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"What was it?" Steve asked curiously.

Pepper went to answer but Tony beat her to it. "A dinosaur rawr...It scared the living daylights out of me" The other three smiled at each other and Tony sipped his drink. "What is this word you wanted then?"

"We'll be getting a call soon" Pepper said. All three men looked at her.

"How do you know?" Steve asked folding his newspaper up and putting it on the coffee table.

"I was called at work and was told to make sure Tony would be available" Pepper explained looking very devious as Tony rolled his eyes.

"So you dragged me away from my suits so I could talk to Fury" Tony said sitting on the arm of Pepper's chair.

"I didn't say it was Fury" She corrected looking at him. Her devious expression being replaced with a confused one.

"Oh please..." Tony said sipping his drinking again. "...who else calls to announce that they are going to call?"

"Sir...Director Fury is on the phone" JARVIS said and Tony grinned from ear to ear. He loves it when he's right.

"Put him on" Tony said putting his glass on the coffee table. "Fury...what's up?"

"I've got an assignment for you Stark" Fury's serious voice filled the room as if there were four of him talking in unison from every corner of the room. "I've sent the details over"

Tony got up. "Oh goody!" He said sarcastically while walking over to the big control console behind Bruce's seat. The others all turned to look at it. "What's this all about" Tony asked as he started to key in his password. "If you don't mind me asking"

"Do you remember that incident that happened 5 months back?" Fury asked.

"Pretty hard to forget considering it interrupted the tower's construction...and turned a bunch of people into giant reptiles" Tony said as he searched through his systems for the information. "What about it?"

"SHIELD needs you to find the man who saved those people". Fury said. "The media have been calling him Spider-man"

Tony flicked his fingers projecting all the information from the file. The holographic display showed News footage of the masked vigilante as well as information on and also information on the incident in general. Bruce and Steve got up to get a closer look and Pepper knelt on the seat Bruce had been sitting on. "Ah yes...Spider-man...the reason I had to stop in Nebraska and head home...not that I'm complaining"

"Why does SHIELD want this guy?...I mean...he's a vigilante?" Steve asked starring at a video that was recorded on some kind of mobile device.

"A vigilante who saved New York from a Mutated scientist" Fury corrected.

Bruce nodded looking at the file. "Dr. Curt Connors...an Oscorp scientist who specialized in cross-species genetics"

"I sent Barton and Romanov to go see him in one of SHIELD's detention facilities...see if they can get any information from him about this Spider-man" Fury informed them. "They should be with you by tomorrow morning at the latest to help with your investigation"

There was a moment of silence. "Wow!...you don't have much info on this guy" Tony said while shuffling through a bunch of documents. "Slim build and brown hair...What? No height? No age?" Tony questioned.

"Eyewitness statements from a few police officers..." Fury started to explain "They managed to surround the guy during the Lizard incident...It was all they could remember before he knock them unconscious". There was another moment of silence "So Stark you in?"

Tony put his hand to his chin and looked at his friend who looked back at him. "Depends..." Tony said lowering his hand. "What does SHIELD want with this guy?"

"He is a potential threat...Just like you Stark" Fury started to explain. "...we need to access if he's an ally or not" There was silence as the three men exchanged glances. "So I'll ask again...Are you up for the task?"

"Of course! But on one condition" Tony said smiling as he lent against the seat back behind him. "We get first dibbs" He crossed his arms

"Stark..." Fury said in a slightly amused tone. They all stared at the console. All thinking the same thing._ Is Fury smiling?_ "You read my mind" Bruce and Steve looked at each other and then back at the console. _Was Fury agreeing with Tony? _That was even more unheard of than Fury smiling. "Call me when you get something" The call ended.

"Well that was...interesting" Bruce stated his gaze wondering from person to person before it returned the display of information.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please give a review telling me what you think and if you want more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the really nice reviews guys! They really gave me a confidence boost. This chapter is a bit short mostly because the next chapter is going to be kind of long. Also sorry about the lack of Spidey in this chapter, the next one will make up for that, I promise! I'm currently on study leave so hopeful I should have more time to sit down and continue writing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tony sipped his coffee as his eyes scanned yet another NYPD report. The sun had just risen high enough to shine through the holographic display but that didn't bother Tony in the slightest. He was too busy trying to figure this Spider character out. Tony had started his own little investigated back when Spidey made his debut but he couldn't figure out much about the man behind the mask back then and he was still struggling to now. He heard the elevator doors open but stayed focused on the display.

"When did you get up this early?" Steve's surprised voice sounded from behind him. The solider was usually up early to go running and Tony had been expecting him to make his way up sooner or later.

"I usually get up early you just don't see me" Tony vaguely explained.

The statement confused Cap slightly but he shrugged it off. "I'm honestly surprised how interested you are in this guy" Steve said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Tony took another sip of his coffee. "Well...he _is_ extraordinary". Steve walked over (coffee cup in hand) and stood next to him. If Tony was calling somebody apart from himself _extraordinary_ then they had to be good. "Like here..." Tony flicked a couple of documents out of the way and pulled forward a couple more. "...Led to the arrest of 527 criminals in the last 5 months."

"Impressive" Steve stated.

"Not only that, look at this" Tony pulled some photos of Spidey forward. "Whenever he uses that web-stringy stuff a red light flashes from his wrist ". He enlarged the photo until you could clearly see Spider-man's wrist. "I'm guessing that our little spider is using some kind of device to distribute the web but I would need to meet the guy face to face to get the specs"

"So he would have to be smart to create whatever these devices are" Steve stated. Tony nodded.

"I also wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of that web stuff" Tony moved the picture slightly making it focus on the cable of web being fired from Spidey's wrist. "It looks familiar but I can't figure out why". He sighed and flicked the photos away. "But when it comes down to hard evidence there barely is any...The guy's a real mystery". There was a moment of silence as they both examined the information.

It was at that point that the elevator opened again. This time Tony turned round and so did Steve. Bruce walked out yawning slightly. "Good Morning" The Doctor said politely as he walked over. "Any closer to figuring out who this guy is then?"

"No and I'm beginning to understand why Fury gave us the case..." Tony said scratching his chin. "So far all I got is that he would have to be pretty strong to do some of the things these police statement are saying, he is also pretty flexible and fast because apparently he has the ability to _dodge bullets like Neo_" Tony quoted one of the witness statements, Bruce chuckled slightly and Cap wondered who this _Neo_ was but decided not to ask. "And that's about it".

"And that he has brown hair and a slim build" Steve pointed out as he smirked.

Tony sent him a warning glance that just screamed _"Shut up Capsicle!"_. "Yeah with brown hair and slim build" Tony waved his hand dismissingly.

Steve and Bruce exchanged a small smile before JARVIS interrupted the banter "Sir, Agents Barton and Romanov have just arrived"

Tony smiled "Send them up JARVIS". After a few seconds the elevator opened and out walked Hawkeye and Black Widow. "Ah the wanderer's return..." Tony proclaimed opening his arms wide as if offering them a hug but from a _safe enough_ distance.

The two assassins looked at Tony with unimpressed (if not slightly amused) eyes before Clint spoke up. "Nice to see you to Tony" He said in a slightly sarcastic tone as he put his bag on a sofa and sat down. Natasha did the same. Clint turned his attention to Bruce with a smile on his face. "We brought you a present Bruce"

Bruce looked at him puzzlingly as Natasha unzipped a backpack. Bruce walked over and saw that the bag was filled with paper and folders. He was about to ask but Natasha explained " study notes...We thought they might be of use to you".

Clint stretched as he spoke "SHIELD went through them after The Lizard incident and didn't find anything of interest but you never know". Bruce simple nodded as he zipped the bag back up and went to put it on the dining table for later.

"How was your flight?" Steve asked politely while taking a seat.

Natasha turned her head and stared daggers at Clint. Clint protested "In my defense, I didn't think it would cut out the engine...ok!" He put his hands up to sign his surrender to Natasha's death stared. Steve just smiled and shook his head.

"So did you get anything?" Bruce asked returning to the sitting area and the Agents looked at him. "...From Connors I mean"

"Not much but he does know something" Natasha said pulling her hand through her red hair. She looked slightly tired and so did Clint.

Steve looked at her curiously, tilting his head slightly "What makes you say that?"

Natasha went to answer but Clint cut in "Because the Lizard told us so".

Everyone (minus Natasha) looked at him questioningly. It was Tony who eventually asked the question on all of their minds. "What do you mean?"

Natasha sighed before answering "Dr. Connors has been diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder"

Bruce cut in to the conversation as he sat down. "D.I.D, a disorder where the patient believes to have one or more personalities inhabiting their being" He recited as if he was reading it straight from a medical journal.

"So this has more than one personality" Steve stated.

"Two to be exact...Dr. Connors and the Lizard" Natasha clarified.

There was a pause before Tony spoke "So what did they say?". He remained standing but leaned against the back of Cap's chair with his eyes fitted on the two agents.

Clint answered "When we first went in we talked with Connors and he was really nice" He scratched the back of his head. "And then we asked about Spidey and he got all nervous and defensive, started talking to the air".

Natasha butted in "He was telling it to _stay quiet_" She glanced at Clint then looked at Tony.

"And then..." Clint clicked his fingers "We were talking to the Lizard" He put his hand to his chin "It was really strange"

Natasha continued to explain "We asked what had asked him not to say and he said, and I quote _It wouldn't be half as entertaining if I just told you_". She kept her voice drained of any emotion but it was clear that she wasn't pleased with coming away empty handed.

"So and Lizard know something about Spider-man" Tony summarized while pacing the floor. "Dr. Connors is keeping it quiet because of some unknown reason and Lizard because he wants to see us struggle".

"Pretty much!" Clint exclaimed nodding his head.

Everyone sat in silence as they all thought about what they had just heard "This Spidey guy is good...he's even got his enemy keeping his secrets" Tony broke the silence as he continued to pace the floor.

"So what's our next step?" Steve asked his comrades. He looked around the room at each of them.

Tony stopped pacing and smiled. "Well...you four can sit back and relax while I go have a word with Spidey" Tony nonchalantly said to the team before turning his attention to his AI."JARVIS anything on the Police radio yet?"

"Not as of yet, Sir" JARVIS replied.

"Keep me posted" Tony ordered as he sat down in an arm chair.

"_You're_ going to talk to him" Natasha looked at him with a puzzling and doubtful look on her face.

"Yeap" Tony said drinking his now luke-warm coffee.

"On your own" Clint had a similar expression on his face but it was also slightly amused.

"Yeap!" Tony repeated himself. The two assassins looked at each other and even exchanged some glances with Steve and Bruce. The glances were ones of amusement but also slight uncertaince. "Ok! What's the problem with me talking with him?"

"What're you going to do?" Steve asked smiling. "Ask him to tell you his secret identity?"

"Maybe...we'll see how it goes" Tony finished off his coffee before getting up to put it in the dishwasher. "Maybe he wants to be found?" Tony shrugged. The rest of the team shared some more amused glances with one and other.

The rest of the day Tony spent moaning. Spidey hadn't made an appearance so Tony decided to irritate everyone while he waited. Complaining to Steve while he was trying to do his daily work out. Distracting Bruce from his research to tell him how bored he was. _"Helping"_ the two assassins unpack. Even ringing up Pepper to chat about stuff (mostly Spider-man). Tony was just about to give up and go work on his suits. Then the moment they had all been waiting for arrived. JARVIS alerted Tony to an attempted mugging and that the first officer on the scene reported Spidey fleeing north. Tony had tormented them almost all day but not a single one of them could say that they themselves were not excited for Tony's meeting with the mysterious masked vigilante.

* * *

**AN: I don't know about you but I'm so excited for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Feel free to express your thoughts on the story so far by leave a review! also fav and follow so I know you want more. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry for taking a while to update! Some personal things happened and kind of put me out of action for a while! I also sudden got another Story plot stuck in my head (which I might actually end up writing so yay!). But hopefully this really _really_ long chapter will make up for it being a bit late. As always please fav and follow, and also review because reading them never fails to make me happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spidey was just starting his patrol. He was a bit late because he was finishing off some chemistry assignment that had to be handed in for Monday. Mr. Kyle was a good teacher, one of Peter's favorites in fact, but he still wouldn't be pleased if Pete ignored his assignments. He had finished it quickly but then Aunt May had come home with arms full of groceries so Peter helped her put them away before changing and heading out.

The air was a bit nippy tonight. Peter didn't really mind though. He was on the move so much that he barely even noticed it. It had started getting dark around about 5:00, which was to be expected for this time of year. But it did mean that it was dark enough to be midnight even though it was only 7:00. He had been swinging about for 30 minutes now and hadn't seen a single crime. If he didn't know better he would have thought that New York had been invaded by saints.

But Peter did know better and the faint echo of a woman's fear-filled whimper came hurtling to his amazing ears. From Peter's guesstimate she was a couple of streets away. Peter rushed towards the place his super hearing had pointed him to.

He landed on the roof of a small building when he heard the noise again but this time it sounded like it was right beneath him. Peter crawled to the edge of the roof and peered into the alley below. There were four regular sized guys surrounding some dude and his girlfriend.

Pete could instantly tell where the heart breaking whimper had come from. The poor girl was standing behind her boyfriend, holding onto his jacket so tight that it looked like she was going to tear holes into it. Her head buried into the guy's back and tears pouring out of her tightly shut eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was petrified.

Peter noticed the wallet and phone on the ground a couple of feet behind the group. Her boyfriend seemed to be trying his best to diffuse the situation. But the four idiots looked like they wanted more. The silver necklace the lady was wearing to be exact and her boyfriend was being her meat shield. He was moving her out of the way of one of the jerks attempting to grab the piece of jewelry from her neck.

Peter would have taken a minute to admire the dude's bravery, if he wasn't already admiring the unmistakable shine of metal in the hand of the guy furthest from the young couple. Pete climbed down the side of the building until he was just above head height and held himself there.

"Hey fellas! Can't you see these guys are trying to have a moment here?" Spidey said causing the four thugs to turn in his direction. Their responses were mixed. The two who hadn't really been doing much, apart from chuckling at what their buddy was doing, were shocked and a bit fearful but the guy with the knife and the magpie who was after the necklace looked menacing.

"What do you want Web-Boy?" Mr. Magpie said as he moved from the terrified couple and slowly toward Spidey.

Spidey ignored the pathetic excuse for a cruel nickname as the four guys all turned towards him. The guy with the knife had given a stern glare to the other two guys and that seemed to have convinced the two idiots about staying for the approaching fight.

"Ooooh I just want you to answer me a simple question - Do you guys know what love is? Or do you want me to show you?" Not his best line but Spidey was in a music mood tonight for no obvious reason.

One of the two idiots came rushing towards his position on the wall. Spidey flipped off the wall, using idiot number one's head as a springboard and smashing it into the brickwork. Before idiot number one had hit the ground Spidey had jumped on idiot number two, forcing him to the ground. Pete gave him a punch for good measure before his spidey senses went off and he was on his feet dodging the small blade Mr. Knife guy was swinging at him.

After the third swing Mr. Knife guy paused for a split second, giving Spidey just enough time to move in and twist the knife out of his hand (and probably breaking a few bones). The guy fell to the ground holding his broken hand as Peter's spidey sense alerted him to Mr. Magpie behind him. Spidey turned to face Mr. Magpie. He had been holding what appeared to be a trash can above his head but now it was heading for Spidey.

Peter rolled out the way. The trash can missed him by a mile and landed on knife guy instead. Spidey would have burst out laughing if Magpie wasn't still attacking him. Magpie ran at him and Peter swept the guy's leg out from underneath him causing him to fall to his knees. The guy swung at him but Peter easily avoided it and elbowed him in the face to put an end to the fight.

Spidey looked around himself at the four unconscious bodies lying on the ground._ That was way too easy!_ Spidey thought to himself as he picked up the wallet and phone off the floor. The couple was still standing in the corner. At some point during the fight the guy had turned around and wrapped his arms around her. They now stood with their faces buried into each other's shoulders and must not have notice that the fight was over.

"Hey!" Spidey exclaimed to get their attention. The guy looked up and untangled himself slightly from the ladies' grasp, just in time to catch his phone and wallet. "Call the police" Spidey ordered in an authoritive tone. The guy simply nodded with a look of bewilderment on his face. He looked down at his phone and started to dial.

Peter took this opportunity to web the four numb-skulls to the floor just to make sure they didn't slip away before the cops arrived. The past couple of months, crime fighting had become as easy as breathing to Peter. Stupid thugs weren't that much of a challenge anymore.

The sound of police sirens told him it was time to leave. He was on better terms with them after the whole Lizard thing. The Police actually gave him a warning before shooting now which was _nice_. He turned to the couple who had started hugging again. "Hey lady!" Spidey exclaimed causing them both to raise their heads. "Hold onto him..." Peter shot a strand of web to the top of the building "He's a keeper!"

Spidey was off just as the police car rolled up. He was out of the police's line of sight in seconds but he decided not to stray too far. He knew the police could handle the situation but he just wanted to keep an eye on the scene.

The couple he had just saved reminded him a bit of his own relationship with Gwen. He just wanted to make sure they were okay before he moved onto searching for the next crime. He landed on a building a few streets away. It had a water tower on it but Peter could see the scene just fine from the roof itself. He sat for a few minutes just watching the police dragging (literally) the four thugs away and talking to the young couple.

* * *

Before Tony had left he instructed JARVIS to make them some popcorn. They had been unimpressed with his jokey attitude but now they all sat in the comfortable sitting area passing the large bowl of popcorn round. When Tony flew off in his suit the rest of the household had been left to watch the meeting on the giant flat screen TV on the Main Floor. On the screen was Tony's point of view as he quickly whizzed round skyscrapers and headed for the crime scene.

"Can you guys hear me okay?" Tony's relaxed voice entered the room through the speakers in the ceiling.

"Yes, we can hear you" Black Widow answered as she took a hand full of popcorn before passing the bowl to Cap. "You sure you don't want back up on this, Stark?"

"No, I'm good! Last thing we need is Spidey freaking out and running away".

"And that won't happen with you?" Clint said as he sat cross legged on the couch.

"Of course not!" Tony exclaimed smiling. "Okay I'm coming up to the street now" Tony said as he slowed down. Iron Man landed on the roof overlooking the scene. The alleyway was somewhat quiet. There was one or two police vehicles parked on the street. The suspects had already been carted off to the police station but white web outlines were visible from where the cops had cut the criminals from their webby prisons. There was a young looking couple being escorted into one of the police cars.

"Well he isn't there" Cap stated as he passed the popcorn over to Clint.

"You don't say!" Tony said sarcastically. "Question is where is he now?" He looked north remembering what JARVIS had told him. Most of the buildings were small and easy to see over. The only thing obscuring Tony's view of his magnificent tower in the distance was a slightly taller building that had a water tower on top of it.

"If I were him I'd go there..." Clint said as he pointed with one hand and stuffed popcorn into his mouth with the other. "It's tall enough to give a good view of the surrounding area" he explained passing the bowl over to Bruce.

"It's worth a shot" Tony said as he flew towards it.

Bruce passed the bowl to Natasha after taking a small handful. "I recommend being cautious Stark..." Natasha said. "We don't know how he'll react"

"I think I can handle it" Tony stated.

* * *

Peter saw Iron Man coming from miles away. Pretty hard to not notice a red and gold rocket flying around. At first he wasn't that fussed. Stark usually flew around the city occasionally but Pete had never seen him around these parts before. _"Free country, I guess!"_ Peter thought. He only started to get curious when Iron Man landed on the building he had stood on just 5 minutes ago. The one that overlooked the crime scene. _Was Stark looking for him? Did Spider-man piss him off somehow? Or was he working with the police? _

Peter shook his head. Tony Stark was Iron Man not Robo-Cop. From what Pete had seen on TV, Stark looked like a nice guy if not really big headed. He doubted the big busy billionaire would waste his time helping the police hunt him down but Spidey still climbed round the water tower to give himself a bit of cover. Iron Man was okay in Peter's opinion, He did good work...saving the world with his team and all._ Maybe he's not looking for Spider-man?_ A thought that was quickly forgotten when the shiny tin can stated flying in his direction. Peter stayed close to the water tower and hoped he wasn't about to be seen.

* * *

Stark landed on the building Hawkeye had pointed out. But Stark couldn't see Spidey. Tony's face plate moved up giving him a bit more room to breathe "Well he's not here"

"You don't say!" Steve said smirking. Tony flipped his face plate back down and glared at the head up display before remembering that they couldn't see his expression. He looked around, Hawkeye was right; Tony could clearly see the crime scene from where he was standing as well as the rest of the neighborhood.

Peter was relieved when Stark completely ignored the water tower. But his curiosity increased greatly when he heard Stark's voice say the words_ "Well he's not here"_. There was no doubt about it now...Iron Man was looking for Spidey. The new question that popped into his head was why? Peter crawled back round the water tower to see if he was gone. Stark was still there but he was too busy admiring the view to notice him.

If it came down to a fight Spidey had no doubt who would winning but if it came down to a chase or even a retreat, Peter could always just disappear into the sewer system. Spidey dropped silently back onto the roof just a meter or two behind Iron Man. Stark still didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He smiled as his Spidey side decided to have a little fun with the over-grown tin can.

* * *

"Okay! What now?" Tony asked his teammates but before any of them could answer an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him that made him and the others jump slightly.

"Why are you looking for me, Stark?" Peter tried to sound casual, pushing the fan-girling geek thoughts to the back of his mind. Tony span round to discover the masked vigilante a few feet away from him. Spidey shot a bit of web at his face plate which hit target perfectly. Peter held back a side splitting laugh which came out as a small snort instead.

Tony started pulling at the strands of webbing as his ears were filled with Clint's hysterical laughter. He could also hear the others laughing and giggling to themselves but they were overshadowed by Clint's laughing and occasional choking on what Tony guessed was popcorn. "Ha ha! Very funny!" Tony said sarcastically as he tried to ignore Clint laughing at him. He managed to pull some of the webs away from his eyes so that he could see Spider-man

"Come on Stark! Lighten up!" Spidey said smiling from under his mask. During Stark's momentary blindness he decided to take a few steps back as a precaution.

Once Natasha had managed to get Clint to calm himself, Steve stood up from his seat to get a closer look at the TV. Now that Spidey was there they could start trying to gather information. "JARVIS can you measure his height for us?" Cap asked still smiling.

"Certainly, Sir...Spider-man's height is approximately 5 feet and 8 inches" JARVIS said. Tony continued to pull the strong web from his helmet.

"A bit below average" Bruce stated. "JARVIS could you scan the devices on his wrists please?" Spidey tilted his head slightly as he heard what sounded like static mumbles coming from Iron Man. It wasn't Stark making the sounds because he was still cursing under his breath removing the last few strands of his web.

"Yes, Sir but it will take a while to do a complete scan" JARVIS said.

Peter jokey mood subsided._ Why was Stark here?_ He waited until Stark had finally stopped wrestling with the web to ask his new question. "Who's on the other line?" This time the serious tone in his voice outweighed the amused.

Stark froze. The main floor fell completely silent. They barely dared to breathe. Spidey could hear them?

"Oh...um that's just my AI" Tony answered quickly. "...Say hi JARVIS"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir" JARVIS's English voice sounded from the suit.

Peter didn't believe Stark in the slightest but now another thought came into his head._ JARVIS?_ "Just. Another. Really. Very. Intelligent. System" Spidey stated from memory.

"Yeah! How did you..." Tony was about to ask but Spidey answered before he could finish.

"I hacked into it a few months back" Spidey said nonchalantly. He wasn't lying. He had wanted to see if Stark Industries had any info on Richard Parker but had found nothing. While looking he had come across JARVIS and had a little peek.

Tony was glad the four back at home couldn't see his face right now because his jaw had hit the bottom of his helmet. "Y...You..." He could hardly believe it. "_You_ hacked into one of _my_ systems?" Tony pointed to himself and Spidey at the appropriate parts of that sentence. Spidey nodded causally. Technically Stark could report this as a crime but if he had wanted Spider-Man in prison he could have just dragged him there 30 seconds ago. "JARVIS why didn't I hear of this?"

"I have no record of a hack in my database, Sir" JARVIS sounded from the suit again. Pete smiled, happy to know that his print sweeping software had actually worked.

"He's smarter than you thought" Steve spoke breaking the silence that had encased the main floor. Tony could hear the smirk on his face.

Spidey's head tilted again after hearing the static mumble once more. Peter couldn't hear exactly what the voice (apparently JARVIS) was saying but he knew it was saying something. Tony noticed Spidey's head movement this time. He waved his hand dismissively while talking "I'll look into that later..." Tony grinned "I'm just surprised you can hear him while he's talking inside the suit"

Peter crossed his arms and mentally kicked himself for being out smarted. He shifted his weight slightly. It was a small movement but Natasha still noticed it. One of the up sides of being a spy meant that Natasha could read people like a children's book, a skill that was coming in handy. "He didn't like that" she stated smiling.

"You didn't answer my question" Peter said he was now determined. He wanted an answer. "Why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by for a chat" Tony heard someone face palm on the other end of the line and frowned.

Spidey chuckled "Wait! So let me get this straight...You -_ The Iron Giant_ - came out of your sparkling tower to come chat to me - _The Tiny Spider_".

Tony replied confidently "What's wrong with that?"

And Peter thought he was a bad liar. He knew Stark was almost definitely not there to just_ have a chat_. He thought for a second. "Nothing, I guess" Peter shrugged. "But I'm kind of in the middle of my patrol here so if you don't mind, I'll just be going now". Peter turned around and started walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Tony the scan hasn't finished yet" Bruce's voice alerted Tony.

"Sir, is correct. The scan has 45 seconds remaining" JARVIS confirmed. Spidey was about to jump off the building and Tony had to think fast.

"I talked with Dr. Connors".

Spidey stopped. He froze as he tried to process what Iron Man had just said. "Tony all information on Dr. Connors is classifi..." Steve began to say in a stern voice before being cut off.

"No wait!" Natasha said. The three men turned to look at her. All dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes slightly. "...This may lead to something...look at him"

They all looked back at the screen and saw what Natasha meant. Spider-man stood there, one foot on the ledge and the other on the roof. His entire body had tensed up and he was acting like he had just had a bucket of ice cold water poured over him. That was exactly how Peter felt. Of all the things he expected Iron Man to say that was not one of them. After the incident everyone had only talked about him using his other name. The Lizard. Hearing someone, other than him and Gwen, use his real name was...weird.

Last actual news he had heard about Connors was that he had been imprisoned somewhere the press couldn't get to him. Peter composed himself and took a deep breath. "What does that have to do with me?" Peter kept all emotion out of his voice, taking his foot off the ledge and turning back towards Stark. The two assassins knew exactly what he was trying to do. They had seen try to do something similar just the other day. Distances himself. Defend himself.

"I just thought that you might like to know..." Tony hesitated. "Dr. Connors was diagnosed with Dissociate Identity Disorder"

Spidey lowered his head. _Could what Iron Man be say be true?_ It would explain why Connors went from wanting to help people to wanting a Lizard New York. It could also explain why Dr. Connors threatened him the day after the bridge incident. Peter felt a brand new wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't just ruined Doc's life...he still was ruining his life. "How was he?" Spidey asked.

"Apart from the D.I.D, he was fine..." Tony reassured Spidey who seemed concerned. "He was actually very complimentary toward you"

Spidey shook his head slightly letting out a small disbelieving chuckle. "No he really was! Something along the lines of saving him from himself," Tony vaguely repeated what Romanov had told him while he "helped" them unpack earlier that day. "...doing the right thing with minimal casualties..."

The words came out his mouth before he could stop them. "But there was still casualties" Peter stated raising his head to look at Stark before looking down again.

Spidey seemed a bit agitated. Stark backed off slightly thinking it might have something to do with the Avengers lack of involvement.

But Peter was more annoyed with himself. Gwen would hate him for beating himself up like this but he couldn't help it. It wasn't the Avengers fault, as Gwen had told him many times; nobody can be in two places at once. It was his fault. He made Lizard possible. He put the city in danger. He killed Captain Stacy. Peter looked up at Iron Man who had stepped back. Peter took a few seconds to compose himself again. He pushed all thoughts of Dr. Connors to the back of his mind and sighed before speaking "Thank you...for telling me this"

"No problem" Tony said wondering what Spidey had been thinking about.

Suddenly the sound of sirens caught both Spider-Man's and Iron man's attention. "Anyway I better be off". He turned again throwing Stark a lazy wave in the process. "Duty calls!"

"Maybe I could help!" Stark stated more than offered.

"I'm gonna say...no!" Spidey said. Tony went to step forward but as soon as he did, Spider-man shot two bursts of web at his armored foot.

Tony tried to move his leg up but it was stuck firmly to the roof. He leaned against the water tower structure and tried again but still it didn't budge. "Hey!" Tony went to complain.

"No chance, Stark" Spidey said with a smile as he stood on the ledge of the roof. He front flipped off the roof, shooting another shot of webbing at Iron Man's hand and attaching it to the water tower, in the process.

"Show off!" Stark muttered to himself. Tony tugged his arm but much like his leg it was stuck. "Well that was...weird!" Tony continued to pull against the webs.

"He seemed honestly concerned about his own enemy" Natasha said slightly taken aback by what had just happened.

"Weird doesn't even come close to it!" Clint said.

"Did the scan finish in time?" Tony asked as he managed to free his hand slightly.

"Yes Sir!" JARVIS said as the blueprints of Spider-man's web-shooters appeared on his heads up display.

"Oh wow!" Tony exclaimed after a second of staring at the designs.

"What?" Steve asked still standing by the TV.

"Talk about brilliance with the basics" Tony sound impressed. "These things are made from what looks like a couple of old watches!"

"Really?" Bruce asked sounding just as impressed.

"Yeap! The only thing that isn't made from scrapes is a carterage thingy, which I'm guessing is what stores this stuff!" Tony grunted ripping his hand off the water tower. The white substance was still covering his metal hand, making it very difficult to move some of the fingers.

"Need some help there, Stark?" Clint asked smirking.

"No!" Tony looked down at his webbed boot before sighing. "JARVIS..."

"Micro-Laser ready, Sir" JARVIS replied to the unasked question. A small device came out of the suit's arm and turned to aim at the webbed foot.

Tony sighed "This is gonna scratch". A red laser beam shot out from the device, cutting through the web. After a second or two Tony's foot was free from the web but now had a long silver scratch along it. Tony sighed again.

"Well at least we have plenty of the web" Bruce said.

"Yeah whatever it is it's pretty strong" Tony said looking at his metal hand that was still tangled with the stuff. "I still think I've seen this stuff somewhere before but I can't place it, it's really starting to irritate me". Tony lifted off the roof. The repulsor on his boot sparked and spluttered a bit but he soon got his balance and was shooting towards the tower.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said at the beginning, I'm thinking about doing another TASM and Avengers Story after this one. The other one will probably focus on Thor and SHIELD a bit more and basically just look at the whole Spidey and Avengers team-up-thing from a different angle. Please leave a review telling me what you think about this! Anyways Bye! :)**


End file.
